


Cold Hearted

by danshowell



Series: Cold Hearted [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danshowell/pseuds/danshowell
Summary: Do you believe that a shooting star could truly grant your wish for a perfect guy?What if one day, that wish came true? - The guy of your dreams is in your bed and he thinks you're together.You're going to play along, right?Besides, wishes on a star don't last forever, do they?So make the most of it but don't fall in love - 'cause when he's gone, he'll leave you cold-hearted.// danshowell





	1. The Wish

**CAST**  
**Ariana Grande** as Luxandra Wilcox  
**Nicola Peltz** as Luna Sinclair  
**Kian Lawley** as Xander Wright  
**Tyler Hoechlin** as Jordan Wilcox  
**Daniel Howell** as Daniel Howell  
**Phil Lester** as Tyler Parker

  
  
  
"I  _can't_  believe I ever dated him." I exclaimed, wiping my mascara stained cheeks with the sleeves of my black sweater before letting out a frustrated groan at how horrible I probably looked.

Luna, my best friend since first grade, shrugged her shoulders and replied. "He was hot."

"Are you kidding me right now? I'm in the middle of campus crying my fucking eyes out and that's all you can say?"

"Yeah," Luna started off and pulled her mouth into a frown. "I mean, who cries over boys anymore?"

"Luna!" I exclaimed once more, my eyes rolling at her failed attempts to comfort me. "You're the shittiest friend in the world, do you know that? You could've at least just told me he doesn't deserve me or that I'm too good for him and that I should move on instead."

"All of those are true." My best friend confirmed. "But why do you need me to tell you what you already know? I'm just being honest with you."

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "You're right, and I take it back, you  _are_  the best-est friend in the world, thank you."

"And as your best friend, I'm telling you right now that we're going to the bathroom so you won't scare anybody in class later with your raccoon eyes." She commented with a laugh. "You totally look like you've rolled in coal."

I playfully punched her in the arm but still followed her to the girls bathroom anyways.  
  
  


Later that day after class, Luna and I were at her dorm room, scarfing down a tub of Ben & Jerry's as we binge watched a bunch of sappy and romantic movies in hopes it would help me get over my current situation.

"Why couldn't Xander just be like all the guys in the movies?" I wailed with a spoo full of ice cream in my mouth and sunk deeper into the sofa.

" _Because_ , boys like that only exist in fantasies." Luna explained with a sigh, taking a spoon of ice cream from the tub as well.

I wiped a tear that fell from my already red and puffy eyes from all the crying I had been doing and replied. "I get that. Like, Xander's kind of a bad boy and I like that about him but I just wished he was a little more affectionate with me, you know?"

"Yes, I know. All girls want that."

"I just wanted him to ride up to my house and hold up a boombox like Lloyd did in Say Anything... or show me how much he loves me like Noah from The Notebook.  _Hell_ , I would be happy if he called first for once." I babbled on. "Whatever you and Tyler had, I just wanted that."

"Don't even bring Tyler up right now." She said, shaking her head. "I still haven't gotten over him."

"Why did you guys break up again?" I asked and moved the tub of ice cream onto the coffee table in front of us.

"He moved to New York for college remember? Besides, the long distance thing could never have worked out."

"Aw c'mon, both of you have been friends your whole life and spent all of high school as a couple, you should be getting married and having kids right now."

Luna laughed, her arms finding their way towards my torso as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Too young for marriage and no way am I having kids. After doing it with Tyler, I can only imagine what a baby would do."

"Speaking of having hooking up, do you think Xander broke up with me because I wasn't ready to do it with him yet?"

"It better not be 'cause if so, I'll have no choice but to kick his ass and then have Jordan beat him up to a pulp." She laughed and mused about my older brother.

I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and faced Luna. "I kinda haven't told Jordan yet. He hasn't been calling or visiting as often as before, you know?"

"Just... Don't let Xander pressure you into anything you don't wanna do. Look at me and Tyler, I waited a whole year before losing my virginity to him."

"Well Tyler's a good guy and Xander's a big jerk so..." I trailed off with a shrug.

"Hey, don't even stress, you'll find the perfect guy for you soon." She reassured me as a genuine smile was plastered across her face.

"I'm not sure the perfect guy exists, Luna."

She rolled her eyes and then grabbed two pieces of paper and two pens, chucking one at me before she explained. "Alright how about we both write down what our ideal guy would look like. Then, we can go out and search for someone after?"

I nodded my head in agreement and turned around so my back was facing Luna as I started writing down my ideal guy.

**The Perfect Boyfriend**

• loyal

• has piercings

• must be over six foot in height

• has nice lips and is a good kisser

• smart and intellectual

• has a sense of humor

• affectionate

• isn't afraid to show me off

• loves me as much as i love him

• huge dick & nice butt

"Finished." I announced and laughed at the last point I decided to add to hopefully get a laugh out of my best friend.

We then both exchanged and read each others paper, both of us snickering and grinning at what we wrote.

"I love it."

"Same here but you honestly just described Tyler in your list." I said and watched as Luna rolled her eyes at me.

"You can't stop loving someone, I guess."  
  
  


It was now two in the morning and as I entered my room to go to bed, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the night sky was with all the twinkling lights above me. But I also noticed the small piece of paper that Luna had me write a few hours ago.

I scoffed once I finished reading it again and as a shooting star crossed my eyes, I muttered a quick "I wish." before chucking the paper into the bin.

"The perfect guy doesn't exist."

As I laid in bed, I closed my eyes and thought, maybe I didn't need a boyfriend, maybe all I needed was Luna and my brother. I could live with that, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you've made it to the end, thank you so much! I'll give you extra brownie points for that. Anyways, feedback would be greatly appreciated so let me know what you think & let me know if I should continue this or not!
> 
> All the love, T.


	2. Beautiful Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I didn't know my own girlfriend's name I'd be a pretty shitty boyfriend."

As the sunlight beamed through the window, I felt someones presence next to me. It was probably just Luna curled up into me, although her hand wrapped around me tighter than usual. I moved my torso a tad bit to loosen her grip a little and faced her instead. My arm fell across her neck, my head buried in her pillow and my leg draped across hers.  _Jesus, she needed to shave_.

"Luna, when was the last time you waxed your leg? I get that Tyler's gone and everything but at least stop yourself from turning into King Kong." I mumbled sleepily.

She didn't reply but the bristle on her legs made mine itch so I moved it up further, wrapping it across her hip. I heard a low moan and then her hand cupped my butt cheek.

"Your hand is on my ass." I yawned, reaching down to pry it off but she grabbed it again so I just rolled off her.

"C'mon, love. You know your ass is my favourite thing." A sleepy, deep voice whispered in my ear as an arm curled around my middle and pushed me back into them.

Startled and confused, I screamed, threw myself from the bed before scrambling up from the floor. I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on — a shoe, hoisting it above me as I tried to figure out  _who the fuck_ was in my bed, fondling my butt because it definitely wasn't Luna.

An attractive face appeared from under the covers, along with a pale yet broad upper body. If he was a drunken one night stand, I'm not sure I'd mind. If he was a serial killer though, I'd probably mind because Luna was nowhere to be seen and it was possible he'd killed her already.

The handsome stranger rubbed his eyes. "Gorgeous, it's too early for this shit. Put down my shoe and come back to bed."

My eyebrows furrowed and surely enough, I lowered the shoe because I knew it was way to big for me so obviously it wasn't mine. I was, for a moment, tempted to crawl back in the arms of the fine specimen in my bed but soon snapped out of my thoughts and spoke up.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?" I exclaimed.

He laughed, his smile making me weak. "Seriously, Lux? I'm tired, just question me later or something."

"How do you know my name?"

"If I didn't know my own girlfriend's name I'd be a pretty shitty boyfriend." Then, he laid back down with an arm across his face to shield the early light.

 _Boyfriend?_ My eyes went wide and my throat dried up. I didn't know who the hell this guy was and he was claiming I was his girlfriend. Sure, I wouldn't have mind since he was attractive as hell, but he's probably high as a kite or hungover as fuck and just ended up in the wrong house because I am definitely not that lucky.

My legs walked me to the bed and my brain followed shortly after. I sat on the edge, my eyes wide as I drank from the lukewarm water that once sat on my bedside table.  _Maybe I'm the high one._  I rubbed my eyes until it started to hurt, then slapped myself on one side of my cheek.

I took a sharp breath when I felt lips on my neck and a hand on my side. "There's my baby. You wanna be the small spoon again or are you up for a little morning forking?"

I felt a smirk against my skin, followed by a mild graze of his teeth. My eyes blinked twice before I jumped away from the intimate moment I was sharing with this stranger.

He frowned. "I was kidding. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The look of regret was plastered on his face and it almost made me hug him. Almost. 

I shook my head. "I need a drink. Where's Luna?"

"Okay." He muttered but didn't seem satisfied with my answer. "She went out for breakfast I think."

"When do you think she'll be back?" I asked while playing with the hem of my shirt when his eyes flickered across my legs.

"Any minute, I guess." He shrugged, dipping back into my bed.

"Okay, thanks."

His eyebrows pulled together. "No problem."

I hurriedly walked down the stairs, my feet skipping steps as they moved. I searched the house for my best friend but she was nowhere to be found so I grabbed a baseball bat from behind one of the cabinets and moved to the house phone to call her.

"Luna, where are you?" I whisper-shouted once she answered the phone.

"Getting breakfast. You were still asleep so I figured I'd go pick it up on my own since I'm such an amazing friend."

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, whatever you say. Anyways, there's an intruder in my house. Do I call the cops or what?"

"What are you talking about?" She suddenly panicked.

"There's a guy in my bed, what do I do?"

Luna paused for a moment then laughed and let out a breath. "Christ, Lux. That's not funny you know? You scared me for a second."

"I'm being serious!" I said in a frustrated tone as I combed my fingers through my hair.

" _Shut up_ ," she ignored me. "I'll be there in two."

"Luna!" I screamed but she had already put the phone down.  
  


Luna then strolled into my house a few minutes later with two bags full of food. I ran to her and dragged her tall frame into the kitchen with my hand across her mouth to keep her quiet.

I nodded upwards. "He's up there. In my bed."

"Well,  _duh,"_  She muttered, shoving past me to get the contents out of the bag. "He wasn't just going to sleep on the floor."

"Who is he?" I almost shouted. Was this some sort of prank?

Her head swung towards me, her face holding so much sass I almost raised an eyebrow. "Really, Luxandra?"

"He's saying I'm his girlfriend."

"That's because you are, Love." Luna sang before she made her way towards the second floor or my flat.

"Since when?!" I gaped, following her up the stairs like a lost puppy.

"Since the winter formal, I think." She said while looking down at me. "Aren't you supposed to know that, being his girlfriend and all?"

"The winter dance? But I was dating Xander at that time." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Xander  _who_?" She paused.

"Wright. Xander Wright: the hottest guy in our school." I informed her.

Luna just rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously not over him? You broke up a month ago before the dance, then you met Daniel at one of your brother's parties. How do you not remember any of this?"

"So his name is Daniel?" I mumbled.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." I smiled innocently. "I think I might've bumped my head or something."

"You must've." My best friend agreed before handing me a paper bag. "Now here's yours and lover boys breakfast."

I took the bag from her and led her into my room. Daniel was still in bed, his arms curled under the pillow and his mouth slightly ajar. His back was just as beautiful as his front— damn, when had I gotten so lucky?

"So, he's my boyfriend?" I questioned, only to have Luna return an unimpressed look before she nodded.

"And I can just kiss him and cuddle him whenever I want?" I asked again, wanting to make sure this wasn't just set up; something Luna and Jordan would've done for April Fools. My best friend nodded again and jumped onto the sofa by the window.

I tested her promises by sitting on the edge of the bed. He really was beautiful, even asleep. My fingers skimmed the blade of his shoulder and slowly made contact with the warmth of his skin. He then made a noise and shifted closer to my hand.

His eyes opened and he smiled up at me. "You feeling any better? What happened to you awhile ago? You went mental on me."

Luna chuckled. "You're telling me. She called me saying there was an intruder in her bed."

Daniel sat up and I took his body as he stretched across me for the bag full of food before patting the space next to him. "Come on, under the covers you go, little one. You must be coming down with a cold."

"I think she hit her head, Dan." Luna suggested, turning on the television. "I'm sure it'll all come rushing back to her soon enough."

"I hope." I butted in as I crawled into the bed next to my so called 'boyfriend'. His arm came around my shoulders and I wasn't sure if I felt nervous, awkward or comforted. Maybe all of the above.

I took my muffin and coffee from the bag, eating and sipping silently as Dan and Luna chatted among themselves, speaking like they'd known each other forever, I felt out of place.

"You're quiet this morning. what's up?" Dan asked in a hushed tone when Luna went downstairs to grab something.

I looked into his eyes and just stared at him. He looked like he genuinely cared for me. I actually wanted to thank the heavens and the angels for carving him out and giving him to me.

He sucked sauce from his thumb and smiled. "What?"

Blushing, I turned my head and blinked down at my food. "Nothing, nothings wrong either; must be coming down with something just like you said."

He nodded his head suspiciously and dropped the empty bag on the floor before wrapping his arms around me. He smelt like soap and perfume. I found myself nuzzling the crook of his neck before I had the ability to stop myself.

"You smell good." I whispered, inhaling his scent and cautiously placing a hand on his chest.

He laughed in return. "Thanks, It's the shower gel you bought me for my birthday."

"I got you shower gel for your birthday?" I looked up at him.

He nodded and proceeded to massage my scalp with his digits. "Shower gel, some Kanye merch, A board game and we still have those theater passes to use too."

"Wow, I  _suck_ at giving gifts." I scoffed.

"Are you kidding? I only asked for the shower gel and only because you forced me to ask for something. Everything else you got was a nice surprise. Those merch cost a fortune;  _that_ doesn't suck."

"Damn, my mind has gone completely blank," I laughed awkwardly. "What did we do for your birthday?"

"We ate at that cute restaurant where we went for our first date, then we went to that surprise party you'd planned for me, which by the way, you totally suck at hiding things because I knew about it a week before," He smirked. "Then, we spent the night at my place."

"Um, which restaurant was that again?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "How could you not remember?"

He looked a little hurt and I didn't know what to do. I had never hurt Xander's feelings before since I was always the one getting played. But whenever my feelings got hurt, all I wanted was for him to say sorry and kiss me. So I decided I'd try that with  _my_ boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," I held his jaw in between my thumb and index finger. "My head's all fuzzy. I swear I didn't meant to hurt your feelings."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and pouted. So I leaned in and pressed my lips against his for a moment. He tasted like hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate. I pressed harder onto his lips and felt his hands come up to cup my face.

Luna then barged in, causing me to pull away reluctantly, adorning the soft smacking sound our lips made.

"Well, it certainly looks like you two got reacquainted."

All of this had to be a dream. I was for sure going to wake up in a cold sweat in bed alone and Dan would never exist. The though of it kind of made me sad. So however long this dream was going to last, I was going to milk it. This guy new everything about me yet I barley knew who he was.

I laid back against the bed frame and spoke up. "So, how about a game?"


	3. Sneaky Stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated making a run for the door, but the sound of large steps glued me to my seat.

"It's too early for games," Luna yawned loudly, tucking her legs beneath her. "Let's just sleep."

Dan rolled his eyes at Luna and smiled at me. "What game did you have in mind, love?"

"Let's pretend that we haven't met before," I suggested. "And act like we're strangers who are just getting to know each other."

"That's an  _awful_  idea," Dan laughed and scooted closer to my side. "I mean, we already know pretty much everything about each other so it doesn't really make any sense."

I gave him a small smile.  _That makes one of us_. His eyelashes fanned out across his cheekbones as he closed his eyes and hot breath swirled from his nostrils onto my face. God, it felt so real. Maybe this wasn't a dream, maybe I was just a lucky son of a bitch who'd fallen and smacked my head on the sidewalk.

"When's my birthday?" I suddenly questioned him.

Dan opened his eyes and looked down at me as he made a face. "September first."

He was right. "Do I have any piercings?"

"Two in either ear," he smirked. "You almost had your nose done once but you were too scared."

I jerked when his hand rested on my stomach. "Uh, what food do I hate?"

"Lots. Peas especially, you think they look like centipede balls." He said with a laugh. It was all true.

"Tell me something only you know about me." I looked him directly in those amazing eyes of his and waited for an answer.

Dan thought for a moment before his lips turned into a cheeky grin. "You have a cute birthmark in the shape of a heart on your left butt cheek."

I blushed furiously at his words. "Have we done  _it_?"

He laughed, rubbing his hand up and down the side of my arm. "Not yet. How do you not know that?"

"I don't know," I let out a frustrated sigh, shrugging my shoulders. "I really don't."

His hand moved onto my waist and I felt a flutter in my stomach. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital, just to make sure you're okay."

"Is that necessary?" I frowned but didn't decline his offer. I'd like to know what the hell was happening to me.

"Well, you're acting like you don't know who I am so I think it's pretty necessary," Dan matched my frown, tentatively stroking my cheek to which I flinched and backed away slightly. " _See_."

"Let's go then," I smiled softly, hoping to rid his eyes of that sadness. "I'd really like to remember you."  


 

Dan and I had made a quiet trip to the hospital after notifying Luna of our reasons. She insisted on coming with me after seeing the seriousness in Daniel's face but I told her I'd be back before she knew it and she told me she'd clean up for me since my parents would be back the day after.

Turns out, Dan had basically moved in with me. There was a drawer full of his clothes and he even had his own section in my bathroom. It was all too real to be a dream. I even pinched myself a few times to see if I'd wake up.

As we entered the hospital, our eyes were met by tons of people all looking at us; they probably thought I was pregnant. I don't think I'd mind though, our kid would be gorgeous. Just the thought of it made my heart race but I got even more flustered when his hand found mine as we waited for the nurse. It seemed like second nature to him.

"Hello, can you get someone to see my girlfriend?" Dan asked, releasing my hand and instead wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

The nurse looked at us both. "What's the problem?"

"We don't know," Dan quickly replied. "She's having trouble remembering things."

The nurse looked like she'd just had an epiphany as she stared me down. "Luxandra Wilcox?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, locking eyes with Dan for a second. How did she know my name? "Uh, That's me."

"Come with me," the nurse grabbed a clipboard and gestured for me to follow her. Dan came after me but she held up her hand and gestured over the waiting area. "You're going to have to wait over there, sir."

He looked furious. "What's going on?"

"Dan!" I called for him over my shoulder as the nurse dragged me into a room and a pool of employees twice as large as Dan surrounded him.

"Where are they taking her?" I heard him demand. What the hell is going on?

"Please wait here, Miss Wilcox." The nurse led me to a seat and then disappeared through a door behind me.

My eyes scanned the room. It was dark and didn't look like a room that should be located in a hospital, the blinds were black and the lights were so dim that I couldn't see the corners of the room. I contemplated making a run for the door, but the sound of large steps glued me to my seat.

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss Wilcox." A husky voice announced.

I looked around to see a figure appear from behind the shadows and sit at the leather seat behind the desk a few feet away from me, propping his feet on it. "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"Yes, call me what you like: dark angel, genie, fate bearer,  _death_ ," He mused with a small flick of his hand. "Whatever you prefer."

I gulped. He was dressed in an all black tuxedo, his skinny face defined my dark shadows beneath his sharp cheekbones and deep set eyes. There was something darkly attractive about him but that side of me was hidden behind my fear. My hands subconsciously hiked beneath the sleeves of my over sized jacket as some sort of protection.

"Having a little memory loss, huh?" He smirked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"You're not believing this is really happening are you?" He heavily sighed and I shook my head —no. "Well, sweetheart, it is."

"But,  _how_?"  I asked. Part of me was ecstatic because I had a super attractive boyfriend who cared for me so much he almost fought hospital guards for me, yet the other part of me was annoyed because   I didn't remember the six months or so we'd been together.

"Us shooting stars are sneaky little bastards." He sucked a breath through his teeth and blew it out again, just as loudly.

"Are you telling me I got a prefect boyfriend by wishing upon a star?" I scoffed, my eyes wide.

"Believe it or not, darling," He smiled sadistically. "You got lucky."

"So what's the catch?" I squinted my eyes. There's always a catch.

"Clever girl," He retorted, the same smirk never leaving his face as he took his feet off from the desk and leaned on his fists. "Us fate setters —"

I interrupted him with a raised eyebrow. "You just told me you're a star."

"Yeah, so? Same thing," he looked at me as though I was stupid. "Have you never read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Of course I have," I shrugged. "Nothing about fate setters."

" _Wrong_ ," he pointed at me. "That Shakespeare guy, he was a smart fella. He believed that the stars were controlled by human destiny. So here I am— your destiny."

My eyes were as wide as my jaw that hung low. "Am I supposed to just believe you or something?"

"You don't have to," he shrugged with a bored expression. "You can live your life thinking you've gone crazy or that it's all a dream you'll wake up from."

I crossed my arms, sitting back in the hard wooden chair. "So what exactly am I meeting you for,  _Destiny_?"

"Ew, don't call me that. I sound like a five dollar prostitute," he cringed and ran his bony fingers through his dark hair. "You're meeting me so that you know what your choices are. There'll be consequences either way though, guess you have to notice the lesser of the two evils."

"So what are my choices?" I asked, fed up with this whole thing and no longer caring for long descriptions of Shakespeare or bible teachings.

"My dear, there are plenty of choices to make. But they'll start with a very important one." He said, his tone not very amused or happy.

I sat up straight with my hands on the arm of the chair. "And what would that be?"

His mouth contorted into a grin that almost looked evil. "You're either going to stay with Dan or you're going to break up with him."  


 

My eyes fluttered open and I felt the softness of a mattress beneath me and a warmth on my right hand. Dan was holding it, squeezing it tighter when he saw my eyes on him. "Thank god, you're awake."

I smiled, still slightly confused but furrowed my eyebrows upon noticing the shadow of a bruise forming underneath Dan's left eye. "What happened, are you alright?"

"They wouldn't let me pass so I kind of punched one of them in the face," he shrugged. "Then I ran straight into here and you were just passed out on the bed. I didn't know what happened. Security came to get me but the doctor told them I could stay."

"Doctor?" I asked, clearly more confused than I was before. A second ago I was in a dark room with some guy claiming to be a shooting star and now I was in a hospital bed. It must've been a dream.

"That would be me." A voice with a familiar accent spoke up. My eyes scanned the room to find  _Dark Star_  dressed as a doctor. I'd chosen to call him that because it fitted him well.

I gulped and forced a small smile. Dan stroked my hand and cleared his throat. "Doc over here said you're suffering from short term memory loss, apparently it's quite common for teenagers dealing with a lot stress."

"Oh?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"Exactly," Dark Star smiled slightly. "If it's alright with your boyfriend I'd like to have a chat with you in private."

Dan looked at me for an answer and I nodded. He leaned over to kiss my forehead sweetly and left with a smile. "I'll be right outside."

"Feisty one you have there, sweetheart," Dark Star the commented once Dan left. "I had to transform this whole room when he barged into it. He seemed to buy the whole stress thing though."

"So my unfortunate meeting with you actually happened." I muttered and ever so slightly rolled my eyes.

"Darling, you might've hurt my feelings if I had the capability to feel." He sarcastically retorted and placed his slender hand across where his heart would've been —if he had one.

"You said something about me breaking up with Justin before I passed out." I sat up slightly and adjusted the pillows behind my back.

"Indeed I did. Seems like your memory isn't all that bad after all," He teased. "Like I said, your choices come with your decision on whether or not you're going to stay with Daniel."

"Well, do I at least get a little insight to what these decisions entail?"

"Not yet," his smile was wicked. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not one of the nice ones."

"You're not nice, period." I confirmed with a sarcastic smile.

"Ouch," he said in a fake hurt tone. "I'm going to ask you to make the decision in twenty one days. That way, it won't be as easy for you."

I shot him a dangerous look. "You're an asshole."

"Thank you," he grinned. "If you ever need me, just give me a call."

Then he disappeared. Literally, gone from my sight.

Dan walked in saying the doctor had told him I could get ready and leave. He'd helped me off the bed and into the bathroom, even combing through my hair with his digits and giving me a tight hug once I was all dressed.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he muttered into my hair, his hand cupping my head to his chest. "Kind of sucks that you don't remember me though."

"You'll just have to refresh my memory." I smiled, feeling his lips touch my forehead.

He looked down at me and smirked, his hand coming to rest at my neck. "I know exactly where to start."

His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and then he closed in on me, fitting his soft lips on mine so delicately you might have thought I was a porcelain doll. It felt like there was nothing on the earth but me and him, just the way a kiss was supposed to feel. His other hand slid to my waist and pulled me snug against him; my arms hooked around his neck with force.

I was going to fall for this guy.

 


	4. Brothers & Boys

My hands nestled into his soft hair just as his tongue slipped between my lips. I made a noise at the back of my throat and he pushed me against the wall so quickly, the air was knocked out of my lungs. His hands grabbed my hips and I could feel his dull fingernails dig into my skin as he pulled at them.

"Excuse m— Oh sorry," the same nurse from a while ago covered her eyes, clearly startled. "I wasn't aware you were still here."

We broke apart and I made an attempt to compose myself but Dan simply craned his head into my neck and breathed heavily. I didn't have the heart to push him away. It felt too good to make him let go; even though the nurse looked completely uncomfortable.

"Dan, we'd better go." I whispered into his ear, curling my fingers beneath his hands which had a stell grip on my hips.

Reluctantly, he moved away looking flustered. I awkwardly smiled at the nurse and tried to laugh it off. "Sorry, just something about hospital bathrooms."

"Right," she raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm affraid I'll have to cut that moment 'cause we need this room. There's another patient waiting."

I nodded and made a reach for my boyfriends hand. We walked through the hospital and came past the reception we'd visited first. My eyes caught sight of a couple — probably early twenties. The girl looked like a supermodel, crying her eyes out on the guy's shoulder. He looked as dazed as I first was when I found out Justin was my boyfriend. What if he was in the same position as me?

"Miss Wilcox!" A voice called from behind me. My body turned slowly to see the nurse once more, running towards me with a small piece of paper in her hand. "The doctor told me to give you this. He said to call this number if you ever had any problems or inquiries."

I took the card from her with furrowed eyebrows, scanning it quickly. I rolled my eyes and laughed dryly to myself when I saw what was written in shiny silver letters.   
 **'** **Dr. Des Tiny** **'**

I felt Dan's lips by my ear. "Goregous, you coming?"

"Yeah," I smiled, slipping the card into my back pocket before I took his hand and then nodded at the nurse. "Thanks."

Dan let out a loud breath as we arrived on the parking lot. "So, does this mean I have to start courting you all over again?"

"Seems that way," I let out a giggle before shrugging heavily. "Maybe stuff will naturaly start coming back to me but I really don't know."

"The money I'll have to spend re-doing all our dates," He faked a sigh, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk. "I'm going to be bankrupt."

"You don't need to re-do all our dates," I laughed, letting my head tilt back. "Just talk to me, tell me what things were like."

Daniel held the door open and lovingly smiled down at me. "I can do that."

The way he looked at me almost forced me to melt into the black tar beneath me. As soon as he'd jumped into the car with me and started the engine, I turned slightly to face him. "I think we should definitely revisit the restaurant where we had our first date though."

He smirked, reaching over to intertwine our fingers together. "I thought you might say that. Suppose it's a good thing I planned on taking you there tomorrow anyway."

"You were?" I smiled in awe.

"Yeah," he laughed, keeping his eyes on the road. "It's actually our five month anniversary tomorrow, we always go there for our anniversaries. It's special; kind of like a tradition."

I thought for a moment. "You asked me out on a Sunday?"

He scoffed. "Who says I was the one to do the asking?"

I rolled my eyes with a ghost of a smirk on my lips. "Because I'm not that forward."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," he glanced at me cheekily, stroking the pad of his thumb across the back of my hand. "But yeah, I asked you out on a Sunday because you hate Mondays; figured that would have you in a better mood."

"That's really adorable," my cheeks flushed. "Do we really celebrate monthly anniversaries though? A little cheesy isn't it?"

"You're adorable," he looked at me for a moment and made a tight face. "We don't make a big deal about it, we just go out and dress up a little more formal than usual. We don't have a huge party and or buy each other puppies."

"Dude, that's wild." I joked, pulling at the lapels of my jacket.

Dan looked over to me for a split second with a cocked eyebrow before his eyes traveled back to the road infront of him. "Did you just call me dude?"

"Well you  _are_  a dude, aren't you?" I teased, looking out the window.

"Why don't you let me show you just how much of a dude I am," his voice was suddenly seductive and sultry. I flushed and stayed quiet. After a few moments I heard him chuckle. "Jeez, I'm kidding. I wouldn't fuck you in my car; at least not the first time anyway."

I rolled my eyes, pushing back the distant delicious thought of us clambering onto the back seat, getting the windows all steamy. "What a gentleman."

"So, how is it you remember Luna but not me?" He asked after the previous conversation had died down.

"I'm not quite sure," I shrugged, trying not to stammer or sound suspicious. "The doctor did say it's short term memory loss — I've known Luna all my life."

Dan nodded with a half shrug. "I suppose."  
  


 

Luna had cleaned up like she'd promised and was eager to find out about my trip to the hospital. Dan filled her in on all the details whist I excused myself to take a shower.

I felt like I'd been asleep for years, my eyes were only getting heavier as the water dripped down my face all the way down my bare physique.

"Nice birth mark."

Clearly startled by the sudden voice, I let out a scream, spinning in the stream of water and falling straight onto my ass whist dragging the shower curtain down with me. My eyes were pelted with hot tears of water and struggled to make out the figure sitting on the toilet. As soon as I spotted the all black attire I knew who it was.

"What are you doing in my bathroom? I'm showering you pervert." I whispered harshly, dragging myself back onto my feet and covering my body with the blue shower curtain.

I turned the water off and rubbed my eyes. Dark Star looked amused. "I needed to speak with you."

"And you couldn't wait until I wasn't naked?" I glared directly at him.

He shrugged. "Probably. But where's the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped onto the towel waiting outside of the shower. "Can you get out for a second, please?"

To my surprise he disappeared. I took that space of a moment to wrap a towel around my body. I heard a loud knock on the door and then Dan's voice followed. "Lux, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I opened the door to him and smiled. "Just fell, that's all."

He checked me out — not so subtly — and took a gulp I could've heard. "I thought you were hurt."

"Totally fine," I replied, trying to look away from his hungry eyes. " _So_ fine."

"You're kind of naked right now." He whispered, his hot breath skimming my face and shoulders; trails of goosebumps rose in its wake.

My breath hiked as I tightened my hand on the towel where it was tucked not so securely around my chest. "I'm wearing a towel."

"That can be changed." He smirked, his head dipping lower to mine.

"Guys," Luna interrupted looking worried. "Jordan's on his way over, he just called."

Dan sighed and closed his eyes, his fists colliding with the wall by my head. "God damn it."

"Wait, w-what's the problem?" I stuttered with a furrowed eyebrow, still recovering from Dan hovering over me seconds ago.

"You haven't told your brother you're dating Dan yet." Luna informed me.

I was even more baffled. "What the hell? Why haven't I?"

"Because he hates me," Dan answered, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "We don't really... get along."

"So what are you supposed to do, hide under the bed?" I looked from Luna to Dan and they both looked clueless.

Dan pushed himself off the wall and dug his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans. "I'll just leave and call you later when he's gone."

"Or we could grow some balls and tell him?" I suggested.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" My best friend intervened. "I mean, after all the stuff he told you."

"Well, seems I'm having some memory loss so why not?" I slapped my hands onto my thighs.

Luna raised her eyebrows and looked away. "Alright. I'll be downstairs."

As soon as she'd gone, Dan ran his hands down my arms and looked directly into my eyes; no blisteringly seductive mood there anymore. "You don't have to tell him yet. Like you said, you're not remembering things — there might be a reason you're not telling him."

"Like what?" I shrugged, trying not to see a stranger holding me instead my boyfriend.

"I'm no angel," he stepped back and sat on the edge of my bed, scratching his neck. "He knows all of my dirty little secrets. He's just trying to keep you safe, I suppose."

"Hold up," I held my hand up. "Do I know of these secrets?"

He laughed but his tone remained serious. "Not yet. I was thinking I'd wait to tell you until you were too in love with me to leave me. Looks like that's slipping too."

I felt awful but annoyed at the exact same time. He hadn't told me whatever he was hiding but he was planning to. The only thing about the idea he was planning to that made we waver was the fact he was going to tell me when I was too in love with him to make a logical decision. But then, he looked all sad and gorgeous thinking I wasn't going to love him.

"That's kind of selfish, but also kind of adorable," I muttered into my hands which had made their way to my face. "I don't know what to do now."

"I'll just go," he said quietly, standing up and running his hands through his hair. The secrets couldn't be that bad — I doubt he'd murder someone, he hates the sight of blood.

_Woah, where'd that come from?_

"I'll call you later."

"Dan, wait!" I called after him, running down the stairs which he'd already zipped down.

The door swung shut and made a heavy thump — ironically matching the sound of my heart dropping into my stomach.

My legs gradually moved me back into my bedroom and I tried to get my mind off Dan for a minute whilst I changed into a pair of my favourite skinny jeans and a cropped sweater I had forgotten I owned until this evening. During my fumble to zip the sides of my boots up, Dark Star appeared.

"I was starting to forget what you looked like with clothes on." He chuckled, propping his feet onto my bed.

"Feet off," I scolded, tapping his shiny black shoes. He complied with a grunt. "What is it?"

He whistled a long tune at my snappy tone and clasped his hands together. "Well, I have a feeling there's something you want to ask me first."

The boy I'd seen at the hospital came to mind. "Well, if you know what I'm going to ask, why not just tell me the answer."

"Yes, he's in the same position as you," he replied instantly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Half of the world's population are living in a dream world."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You said I was a lucky one."

"Lucky, selfish — either would fit." He mused, looking around my room.

"Selfish?" I widened my eyes. It's not like I asked for a million dollars, though Dan was pretty damn close.

He nodded, looking at me again. "There are billions of people living in a world they don't know has changed because they don't wish for themselves, they wish for the good of others. One of the very few things I find admirable about your race."

I suddenly felt awful again. "Wow, thanks."

"Honestly, I can't really call you selfish. You technically didn't wish for Daniel in a serious way; you kind of did it sarcastically as I passed your eyes. That line is blurred for me." Dark Star stood from the chair and made a move for the pictures on the shelf beneath my television.

"Is that–"

He interrupted me, handing me the picture. "A picture of you and Daniel? Yes."

I looked at it for a good minute, then checked the date I'd wrote on the back.  **16th of august — the first time we met.**  My mouth curled into a smile as I looked at it again. I looked flustered in a surprisingly gorgeous red dress, my hair laid over one shoulder; Dan looked perfect in black jeans and an over-sized jumper, his hair was a curly mess and his arm fitted easily around my waist, coming to rest on my hip. Our smiles told me we were really happy — both probably because of one another and the liquor in the red cups we both held.

"So it all really happened," I whispered to myself. "It's all too perfect."

"Don't say it like you don't deserve it. I mean, you did get that B in geometry last year." How he mocked me with a straight face baffled me.

"Just go, alright? My brothers on his way over." I said evenly, shoving past him to put the picture back on the shelf.

He watched me brush through my drying hair and put on some light make up. "That's actually part of the reason I'm here."

I looked at him expectantly through the mirror and he sighed. "That decision I asked you to make at the hospital, the Daniel one?" I nodded and let him carry on. "Well, this meeting with your brother is likely to have an impact."

"How?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Let's just say Jordan and your boyfriend run in different packs; when the two collide, things aren't so pretty."  he licked his lips. "So, I'll leave you with that horrible excuse of a riddle to think about."

"What does that mean?" I exclaimed, trying to make a reach for him before he could disappear. But he had already gone and I clenched thin air. I'd kill him if it was even remotely possible.

My head was spinning as I made my way down the stairs. A thousand thoughts and feelings were swarming around my brain.

Luna was making a snack, passing me a plate full of food which I thanked her for. I sat and ate for a few minutes before swallowing it down with an ice cold glass of water.

Distantly, I heard the front door click shut. Arms locked around me when I turned and the scent of Jordan sprung my nostrils. "Hey there, baby sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you've made it to the end, thank you so much, I truly appreciate it. Let me know what you think of the story so far & let me know if I should continue this or not down on the comments!
> 
> All the love, T.


	5. Make outs and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're beautiful, you know that?" He breathed in my ear, his hands gripping my waist.

I span in his arms and clung to him like a monkey to a vine. I'd missed him so much. Before I'd went to sleep and woke up with a refurbished life, my brother was my best friend — I was just hoping it was the same now.

"Jordan, I've missed you." I murmured into his shoulder, clasping onto my own wrists behind his back.

"Feels like it's been forever." I whispered, clenching my eyes shut as he held me.

His hands rubbed up and down my back before they came to my arms. He pulled me off him and kissed my forehead. "What's up with you being all nice?"

"You are my only brother." I shrugged, spinning back around in my chair.

He nodded, snatching a bag of chips from the counter. "Very true."

Luna looked between us both uneasily and I silently mouthed for her to stop it before he took notice and asked what was wrong. It was hard to lie to my brother seems as though he knew me inside out, cover to cover as though I was a favoured book — if he ever read any.

Luna cleared her throat and jumped onto the counter "So, how long is it until you're going back to uni?"

"Tomorrow," Jordan replied with a mouthful. Thought maybe we'd go out for a bite to eat before I've gotta leave."

"Sure, sounds fun," I answered quickly. 

_Shit_ , Dan had dinner planned for tomorrow! "Actually, nevermind, I have plans."

"More important than your only big brother?" Jordan scoffed mockingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I love you, I just don't like standing people up."

"You won't be standing them up," he shrugged casually. "Call them and tell them you have other plans — more important plans with your only brother who'll kick their ass."

I thought for a moment. I had no idea what to do, at all. I'd ask Luna if I thought it'd help but she's as indecisive as I am. "Maybe we should go out for the day and then just have lunch out."

"Packing all day," Jordan took a breath from the glass of water he was downing. "I was thinking dinner at seven."

I'm guessing thats the same time Dan wanted to take me out. "But here's the thing–"

"If it's a guy, Luxandra, I'll laugh at you and then tell mom and dad how you think boys come before family." My brother interrupted with an amused smirk.

"But  _you're_ a boy," I mirrored his stupid smirk and he rolled his eyes. I straightened my mouth and swallowed back the urge to just call Dan and rub it in Jordan's smug little face. "You're right. Dinner at seven.  _Cool_."

"There you go," Jordan sang. "See you both at seven then. I gotta run, seeing some guy about a bike."

I smiled and waved as he made his way casually out of the house, focused on his phone. Once he'd left my face went flat and I stared at Luna. "What the fuck?"

"What?" She laughed.

"I kind of just had an argument with Dan about the reason my brother doesn't know about us and he walked out. Now, my brother is here and I'm supposed to be at a family dinner with Jordan  _and_  an anniversary dinner with Dan tomorrow night at the same flipping time." I ranted, slapping my hands over my eyes. 

Luna gasped. You guys still do that anniversary thing?"

"Apparently." I shrugged, giving her a look through my fingers.

"Aw! that's cute," she grinned. "He's so good to you. I don't understand why your brother wouldn't be happy with you guys dating."

"He's my big brother, no guy will ever be good enough." I sighed longingly, thumping my head onto the table.

Luna made her way across to me and rubbed my back, slowing playing with my hair. "There was something weird about the way he looked so angry when you mentioned his name that time at the barbecue."

My eyebrows furrowed and I brought my head of the table. "Remind me of that."

"You don't remember?" She looked shocked and so I smiled sheepishly and shook my head. "It was here, like just when you and Dan started dating. You slipped his name out when your aunt asked if you had any guys in your life and Jordan looked like you'd just slapped him in the face. That night you called me, crying your eyes out because he'd told you not to date him. You said he was like ' _He's no good for you... You can do better ... Just stay away from him... He's a bad guy._ ' and then just walked out without a word."

Well, what did I do?" I asked, indulged in the story.

She laughed quietly and sat beside me. "You didn't speak of him again to your family, but you continued to date him. He makes you happy like no one else can, you knew that and you chose to keep a hold on it."

"Aren't I wise." I smirked, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Very," Luna sighed. "So what're you gonna do about tomorrow?"

"Aside from hoping that it never comes?" I replied tentatively. "I dunno."

Luna rolled her eyes and jumped onto the stool beside me. "Dan loves you so I'm sure he won't be that bothered about you blowing him off; especially since it's your brother."

"I hope you're right."

"Am I ever not?" She grinned coyly.

I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs, face planting the lush covers of my bed and taking a nap that would swish away all my problems for a little while.

"Psst," my head twitched as a voice whispered in my ear. "It's getting late."

I rolled over, shoving my hands under my pillow. "Five more minutes, mom."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. But you're certainly going to be late." Hold on a sec. My mom isn't Australian or a dude. It could only be...

Dr. Des Tiny  _a.k.a_  Dark Star  _a.k.a_ Shooting Star  _a.k.a_ pain in my ass.

I shot up from the bed and flung myself around on the covers to face him. "Seriously, what's your problem?"

"No problem," he shrugged, looking confused.

" _No problem?_ " I mocked. "You have several million of those, pal."

He laughed bitterly and dusted his lap. "You're about to have a big one of your own soon enough. However, for the time being, I suggest you get ready for that dinner with your brother."

"That's tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, chucking myself back down.

He hummed a long even tune. "Nope, it's thirty minutes to six. You slept a full day."

"What!?" I scrambled up from the bed and checked my phone; he wasn't lying.

"I did try to wake you," he sighed heavily, shaking his head. "You just never listen."

"Shut up, please." I stared him dead in the eye.

Holding his hands out in a gesture of surrender he shrugged. "Alright. But I think you should wear the black and gold strapless and just curl your hair with those dildo looking things girls use."

"Gee, thanks for the advice Vera Wang."

"Let's not start forgetting who ones friends are." He murmured as I clattered around my bedroom for an outfit; completely non relatedly, I chose to wear exactly what he'd suggested.

I whirled to face him with my underwear in hand and rolled my eyes again. "We're not friends anymore if you keep up this random appearing act; I could be naked."

"Been there, seen that, got the wet shower curtain to prove it." He settled his hands behind his head easily and propped his feet onto my bed.

I shoved his feet from the bed with a grunt and made a shooing gesture. "Go. I need to change."

"You're welcome for waking you up," he spat sarcastically.

Sighing, I rubbed my face. "Fine. Thanks for waking me up and giving me fashion advice, I appreciate it; now leave."

"It was my pleasure." He left after flashing me the most drop dead gorgeous smile.

It was the weirdest thing how he dropped in on me all the time, but it felt more normal every time he popped his strangely gorgeous face in my bedroom. No one would believe me if I told them what was going on; he was the only one I could talk to about this.

Luna must've gone home the night before because I heard no one in the house when I opened my door and held my ear out to listen.

I rushed around to get ready, throwing on the dress that  _mr. pain in the ass_  suggested, putting on some makeup and curling my hair as fast as I could. The dress flared out from my waist and frilled around when I moved or fell on my ass halfway down the stairs.

"Ow!" I yelled at the stairs, rubbing the flesh of my butt. That will bruise.

My hands flew to the counter top where my phone laid whilst it charged.

**1 New Message — 18:43**

**Dan Howell**

_Hope ur ready. Be there soon._  

"Fuck!" I looked at the clock on the microwave: 18:58.

Then the doorbell rang.

My head spun a million miles per hour. First and foremost: Why the hell didn't I text Dan and tell him I had plans with my brother? Why did I sleep the whole night and day? And why the hell did I have a feeling that me blowing off Dan would be more awful than life itself?  

Another knock at the door swung my eyes that way.

Then a ding came from my phone.

**1 New Message — 18:59**

**Dan Howell**

_I'm outside._  

Fuck, Again! **  
**

 Taking a deep breath, I slipped my phone into the gold clutch I held and tried to hear the click of my heels over the heavy thumping of my heart. My fingers brushed over the doorknob and I tried not to let my hands shake as I opened it to reveal Dan.

He looked perfect. He wore a black suit and a white shirt with the top button undone and the hems sticking out beneath his jacket. His shoes were matte black and he held a single red rose in his hand, a lopsided smile on his face when he turned to see me.

I almost melted right then and there.  

"Dan," I started, my voice nothing much above a whisper.

"I know we didn't end things on the best note yesterday. But," he handed me the rose. "I figured it's a new day—night, even."

I stared at the rose, holding it up to my nose to sniff it. Then my eyes scattered back up to Daniel and his smile dropped a little. Dan, I can't—"

He kissed me hard. His hand rounded my neck, my top lip being hugged by his two. It always felt perfect to kiss him. I sighed into the kiss, bringing my arms around his neck and pushing back against him with my own lips.

He pulled back enough to speak, his forehead on mine. "I needed to do that."

I grinned, looking up through my lashes and then pecking him again just because I could. "I'm glad you did."

He wrapped his free hand around my hip and pulled me into him, his hard body aligned with mine so perfectly I thought we'd become one. His tongue fluttered across my lip and slipped inside. I sucked on it and he groaned, squeezing my hip harder.

I felt my mind go fuzzy and then a light behind my eyes flash.

 

_"Dan," I groaned as he pushed me against the wall, unzipping the back of my red dress as he tore it open and attacked my neck and chest with his soft, plump lips._

_"You're beautiful, you know that?" He breathed in my ear, his hands gripping my waist._

_I let out a small chuckle, and ran my hands through his now messy hair until he looked into my eyes. "How can I not when you tell me everyday."_

_"Well, it's true." He smiled and brought one hand up to stroke my cheek. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

_I flushed, capturing my lip between my teeth. Dan dropped his eyes to them and slid his hand around the side of my neck, licking his lips. He then kissed me softly, his tongue ever so slightly grazing against mine._

_Soon enough, we got heated and he grabbed me harder, his clutch on my hip pushing my thigh against his hard length through the material of his jeans._

 

The white light flashed again and my eyes sprung open.

Was that a memory? Where was this coming from?

"Luxandra?" I heard a familiar voice I didn't want to hear.

Dan released me and spun around at my side. I could feel that my lipgloss had smudge a little. I could see it glistening on my boyfriend's lips before he licked them clean. That made me want to kiss him again, but I was distracted.

"What in the fuck are you doing here, Howell?"

My brother was  _not_  happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you've made it to the end, thank you so much, I truly appreciate it. Let me know what you think of the story so far & let me know if I should continue this or not down on the comments!
> 
> All the love, T.


End file.
